A Simple Response
by Angie-chan
Summary: One Shot Fuu and Jin share a short, but meaningful conversation. Fuu decides that even a simple response can sometimes mean a lot. FuuxJin


Looks around suspiciously for One Piece fans

I really shouldn't be writing this since I have a OP fic waiting to be updated, but... I just _had_ to! I just finished Champloo about a half-an-hour ago, but I'm already going through withdrawals! I tried reading a few fics, but I was very disappointed to find very few JinxFuu fickies. Why? I need my Jin fix, but I refuse to read anything JinxMugen. That's just wrong... I'm sick of you yaoi girls and your nonsensical pairings! I have absolutely nothing against M/M, but jeezus, show some common sense!

Clears throat Sorry... I couldn't hold back that little outburst. I guess I should just start then, huh?

Disclaimer: The Champloo belongs to that person who isn't me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Jin, what are you doing in here?"

A streak of light passed across a young man's face as he sat cross-legged in the middle of a small, rather dilapidated building. His hands rested on his lap, long fingers folded carefully. He was the picture of quiet calmness. Or, he was until a young girl interrupted his silent train of thought.

"Oh..! Sorry." Fuu winced when she saw the irritated expression on her friend's face. Well, if you could call the slight crease in his brow an 'irritated expression'.

Jin stayed still. Only his eyes moved to look at the girl's face.

When she realized her companion wasn't going to speak, she did so instead. "Mugen ran off somewhere again..." She sat down facing Jin.

"..."

She crossed her arms and scowled. "He better come back with money. Or better yet, food."

"Mmm."

Fuu's eyebrow twitched. "Gah! Can't you use a few real words for a change?"

Jin replied by closing his eyes.

The girl let out a loud sigh in defeat. _Why do I even bother...?_

The pair sat in silence for several minutes. _How can he sit still like that for so long?_

The brunette couldn't suppress a loud yawn. Stretching, she shifted into a more comfortable position. _Mugen better hurry up! This is so boring!_ She looked at Jin once more. _I wish he'd_ _say something... Does he hate me so much that he can't even try to talk to me?_

"Jin..." She began, trying again to start conversation.

"..."

"Do you dislike being around me?" Her cheeks were tinted pink now. _Why am I asking him this?_

Once again, the ronin didn't respond.

"Oh... I see." She looked at the floor. _Well, I should have expected that._

She was surprised when Jin cleared his throat and met her gaze. "I do not dislike being around you."

"Huh?" She stared at him in shock. _Did I just hear that?_

"I said, I don't dislike you."

The girl's face brightened at the words. "I'm glad."

He nodded slightly and returned to his silence.

"...Jin?"

"What?"

"I don't dislike you, either."

"Mmm."

"Actually, I like you." Fuu smiled. "Even if you don't talk much." She added.

"..."

"But then again..." She tilted her head to one side in thought. "Compared to that loud idiot, it's kinda nice that you're quiet."

"..."

They looked at each other for a few moments.

"I'm happy you think so." Jin said finally.

Fuu smiled bigger than before. "Of course I do! I-"

Her sentence was cut short by Mugen's entrance.

"Damn women!" He plopped down on the floor angrily. It seemed he had been turned down by one of the locals.

Fuu glared at the man. "You didn't get any food, did you?"

"Nope." He answered, almost as if he was proud.

"Aaah!" She threw her arms up in the air. "How could you just run off like that and not bring back any food?"

"You two don't look like you've been trying to find much."

She let her arms fall. He had her there.

"We were discussing something." Jin said before the other man could gloat that he had been correct.

"You? You mean you said three words?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Mugen! At least I can have a conversation with him! If I wanted to talk to you, my IQ would go down."

"What was that? I wouldn't want to talk to a flat-chested girl like you anyway!"

"How dare you!" Fuu brought her hands to her chest. "Well, even if they were huge and you did try and talk to me, I wouldn't even give a smelly bum like you a second glance."

"Your tits could be the size of melons, but it wouldn't change your face!"

Her eyes widened. "I wouldn't talk about faces if I were you, monkey!" She stood up and stormed outside.

_What's wrong with him? Why does he always have to go out of his way to say things like that?_

Fuu was too angry to pay attention to where she was going. A few strangers shied away from the visibly enraged girl, but no one spoke a word to her. When she finally stopped, she was in front of a huge tree. There weren't any buildings or people immediately near, so she sat down on one of it's exposed roots. It was as good a place to fume as any.

_He makes me so mad!_ When Mugen's face appeared in her mind, she instantly imagined horrible, painful things happening to it. _Why can't he be more like Jin? He's annoyingly quiet, but at least Jin's not a jerk!_

She sighed and twisted her feet in her sandals. Jin... He was another problem. At least with Mugen it was easy to tell what was going on in the man's mind. With Jin everything was completely different. He was impossible to read. _ I wonder if he meant what he said earlier..?_

To Fuu's surprise, the man she was thinking about appeared before her. Without saying a word, he sat beside her a few feet away.

She didn't know what to say to the man, so she stayed silent. _Might as well try his game for once..._

"You shouldn't pay attention to what he says."

_What? Did he just say something? On his _own

"He talks to you that way because he's an idiot who can't speak his true feelings."

"True feelings?" She looked as if someone had shoved something disgusting in her nose. "The only feeling he can register in that scruffy head of his is anger. Well, unless stupidity counts as a feeling..."

"Mmm..."

Then they were quiet. It was just beginning to get dark outside and the longer they sat the fewer people remained on the streets. It wasn't long before they were almost completely alone. Fuu exhaled deeply. Somehow, Jin's presence was making her feel better. Even if he wasn't talking, it made her happy to know he had come to comfort her.

"Thank you." She said without looking at her friend.

"Mmm."

For some reason, that small response she was getting so used to hearing from him was getting less annoying.

-o-o-o-End-o-o-o-

Yay! And thus ends my very first Samurai Champloo fickie. I just hope to god I got the characters right. I think it may have been a bit corny, but it's my first time writing these characters, so it was a bit difficult for me. I hope you all like it.

Please review. I want to try writing another (longer) JxF after I'm finished with my other fics, so I'd like to hear any thoughts or suggestions so I can keep them in mind for later.


End file.
